fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyac-Ki Warriors
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Hyac-Ki Warriors. Section heading Write the second sectionThe Hyac-Ki warriors are from the civilization of Hyac. The Hyac were a barbarian-like civilization that focused on fighting. Although, life consisted of fishing, farming, and other agricultural entities, their main source of economic funding came from the spoils of war. The Hyac’s were a master at the art of war, winning battle after battle. This was mainly due to their Hyac-Ki warriors. The Title of the Hyac-Ki warriors was given to children who showed prospects in the art of war. Rituals were given to children to see if they have the ability to become a Hyac-Ki warrior as they grew older. The first test given to them was survival training. Children were sent to an immense jungle called “Morheim” (by the Hyacs), where they were left unsheltered, unarmed, and unprepared for the 30 day deadly journey back home. Morhein is one of the biggest jungles stretching over 722,880.59 km across the continent. Trees occupied over hundreds of feet in the air, where hundreds of species of birds lived. At the bottom floor of Morheim, large grasses covered the ground, hiding hundreds of cat-like meat eating mammals. The second test after arriving back home was a test of strength. This test enabled the children to use their strength to lift large boulders over their head. However, at this point of the ritual, many deaths occurred due to exhaustion of the first test. The last stage of the Ritual to become a Hyac-Ki warrior was to fight another participant. Children were put to the test to show that mercy was not a factor of a warrior. This fight to survive left only 50% of the remaining children to become the title of Hyac warrior. The Hyac warriors were known for their bulky attire consisting of metallic armor and being strategic in warfare. The warriors were covered head to toe wearing this attire where metals spikes located on the back of the armor were used as a defensive mechanism. The middle of the chest held a symbol of the Hyacs, engraved with a crescent of the moon. It was known that the armor alone weight over 40 pounds. Although each warrior carried 40 pounds in armor, each person specialized in different weapons. There were four classifications of Hyac-ki warriors such as: Pikeman, Swordman, Bow-man, and Bezerker’s. The Pikeman carried 10 feet spears with 3 fork-like tips to impale their opponents. The swordsman held straight sword reaching 3 feet with a square shaped shield (as the romans). The swordsman’s secondary weapons were the javelin, a light jagged tipped spear used for throwing at a distant. The Bow-man used long bows. These Long bows ranged from 6-7 feet in length. The strings used for the long bow were made of rubber material because of its elastic fiber. The arrow tips were long a jagged so that if it were to be pulled out, it would cause severe injury. The last type of Hyac-Ki fighter is the “bezerker”. The Bezerker are a shield less two handed axe wielder. These axes were made of wood with steel blades to cause fast swings and deadly slashes. The second aspect that made the Hyac-Ki warriors known was due to their brilliant military strategies. The Hyac’s favored the single-line defense because of its function to overlap the enemy’s flanks (rears) and surround them. The formation of these line consisted of the swordsman at the front, using their square shields connected to block enemy attacks. The second line would then use its Spear to reach the enemy at a distant while being protected by the shields. The 3rd line would be consisted of the bow-man so that they can launch arrows while being protected from the front and back. The back of the formation would consist of the Bezerkers protecting the rest of the Army. of your page here.